Jaques Rashinobi
Description Jaques Rashinobi is a West Indian who came from the far east. He originates from the Black Terracotta Tribe in which he trained in patience and combat. Yet Jaques lives an average and humble life always honoring his past as it haunts him currently, constantly concealing it from everyone he meets with this civil look on his face at all times. He offers great wisdom to others. Appearance Jaques is shown to be wearing a white drenched cloak alongside slim cotton training pants and inward sandals. Besides this garment he never bothers to put anything on possibly due to his quiet and tragic history Backstory Jaques Rashinobi was originally named Achigrou Monzembre by his mother Raikensaiki (Rae-ken-sae-kee)and father Brenendre Tribunns (Breh-nun-dray). Jaques was one of three of the couple's remaining children, Leisume (Lay-zoom) and Fretumiza (Free-toe-mee-sa) as Jaques' two sisters in which they all spent together playing as children. Jaques being the youngest of his siblings was always the most quiet and civil one when it came to introductions. His two sisters responded out most of his words in a caring manner to make sure that he wasn't displeased. Around the age of 10 or so, Jaques began training under his masters to become a Terracotta Soldier, even though this wasn't in his best interest. Jaques lifestyle surely changed after one afternoon where he and his sisters were playing around in a savanna hill where Terracotta mercenaries arrested both his sisters infront of him vowing only to return them after his training was complete. He ran back home to his mother and father to tell the story, yet they both agree by the terms of the Terracotta hierarchy. After a few days or so later, Jaques only partially in his training overheard his two sisters were both dead due to unknown causes told by some Terracotta elites. Legend spreading around that an evil entity of no name in which people gave him the name 'The Headhunter' has swept the two in their slumber of their heads to add to his collection in order to trap their souls on earth. Jaques, sobbing for an entire afternoon after realizing this attracts the ear of his parents to do something. Raikensaiki decides to comfort her son by making a Terracotta mask in resemblance of his two sisters. Upon receiving the masks, Jaques nearly wanted to break one, but suddenly refused as that was the only long lasting remembrance of his beloved siblings he'll see again. A few months roll by and Raikensaiki catches the spanish flu, in which after a few days of having, soon passed away. Up to when he was an adult, he and his father always dauned the Terracotta masks his mother made in remembrance. Although as an adult, he decided it was best for him to study the origin of 'The Headhunter' in order to learn how to reclaim their souls. He practiced being a witchdoctor, trained with both sword, dagger, and spear, in order to catch the beast in action to prevent another victim. He then waited patiently throughout a silent, chilly uneventful evening in which he felt an unholy prescence drift by above him. After a few moments he saw a red glowing hue arise in his general direction with a beast in which stood extremely still. Jaques attempts to ready his equipment in which he realized all his gear besides a few potions were in possession of the beast. After an intense stand off in which Jaques gives all his strength into fighting the beast head on. The beast grabs limps of his shirt and raises him into the air almost shredding his head off. Until he hears a familiar voice in the distance calling out to the beast. It was Jaques father limping towards the beast. He asked to take him instead of Jaques as a sacrifice. The beast glares at Jaques for a moment and rushes over to his father, ripping his head clean off. The beast leaves Jaques off by throwing all his supplies and destroying them. At last the glare was no more, neither was Jaques family. With no one to love, he went through the valleys and sands training and looking for shelter, and to help aid others. He still holds on to the mask today not only as a burden but some sort of force or curse that won't leave him alone. Upgrades -Boosts stats for Passive -Decrease Cooldowns and increase base damage slightly Increase base stats when under e by 5% Trivia -Most inspiration for the Black Terracotta tribe was from a group called the Black Foot Tribe in which I descended from. -The Headhunter is supposed to be a reference to a roblox game 'Headhunter' in which a tribe hunts down a malicious force to purify the valley. Thus why his weakness is such. -His personality is a direct mirror from me and how I usually act. -His moveset mirrors both Shaman and Witchdoctor Classes within 'Headhunter' -At 50, he gets a cosmetic design for his moves to have a glowy red hue. -He was originally considered to be African, but he's West Indian by law -Sensei, show me your moves!